Viperfish
Viperfish is a male SeaWing from a wealthy noble family, but never acts like it or otherwise acknowledges it unless he needs treasure. He is only to be used by his creator, bpdstanley. Appearance Viperfish is a handsome SeaWing with muted dark purple scales. He has dark grey eyes and a well defined jaw. He's notably more muscular than his brother, Seastar. His bioluminescent stripes are in sharp zig-zags. Viperfish has a small silver earring on his right ear but otherwise wears no accessories. He has a small scar running across his snout. Personality Viperfish is very laid back and has a charming personality. He often will flirt with attractive dragons he meets, much to their disdain, and is often called sleazy because of it. He isn't very fond of the social rules of the Kingdom of the Sea, thinking they're too uptight, so he left when he was 7 years old to see the surrounding kingdoms before settling down in Nightcry. He's rather self-centered and rarely helps dragons for free. Despite his greed, he's a good friend and would gladly listen to their problems and offer advice. He's also fiercely protective of his closest friend, a MudWing named Junebug, and will do whatever he can to ensure she's happy and safe. He also is protective towards his younger brother, Seastar, as well and greatly dislikes Wildfire because of it. History Viperfish was born to a noble family in the Kingdom of the Sea with two clutchmates. He was raised and taught in preparation to be a general for the SeaWing army. He was always rebellious, however, and did poorly in his classes as he favored skipping to hang out with friends. He didn't get in too much trouble as his antics were rather harmless and his status gave him social immunity. At the age of 7, he left his home near the Deep Palace to live in the western end of Nightcry. He lived there for around three years and was involved in some smaller street gangs and got into his fair share of fights. Once he heard his younger brother, Seastar, was going to the Sky Kingdom on a diplomatic mission, he left the city to catch up with him and try to convince him to leave and live in Nightcry too. However, he was unsuccessful as he wishes to stay with his mate, Wildfire. He currently stays near Deux City. Relationships Junebug Seaviper and Junebug are best friends. He's very protective of her and will get into fights with other dragons if they mistreat her. Despite this aggressive streak, he is very friendly and kind to her and acts like an older brother to her. He is her shoulder to cry on and offers her advice when she needs it. He enjoys teasing her playfully and cuddling with her. Seastar Seastar and Viperfish aren't incredibly close but he feels as if he should teach him and be his friend. He's protective of him, although nowhere near as much as he is with Junebug. He often chides him for being mean to Junebug but thinks they're friends and likes to tease him about dating her. Wildfire Viperfish loathes Wildfire and the feeling is mutual. He wouldn't admit it aloud, he thinks she's rather attractive though! His first interaction with her was him trying to flirt with her, which she did not take well. Ever since, they've been at eachother's throats and often get into aggressive fights. He doesn't want her being Seastar's mate and makes it very clear to both of them. Trivia * He and Seastar are only half brothers because they have different mothers. However, they were both raised by Seastar's mother as his mother died due to illness shortly after his hatching. * He has an odd liking for cooked food rather than raw. * He has an interest in acting and singing but is too shy to pursue those careers. He plays guitar in his free time, though! * While his mother was not royalty, he is unknowingly a prince due to his father, Leviathan. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty)